De sentimientos nunca expresados
by Saigleri
Summary: Serie de drabbles, dd se expresan los pensamientos de cada tripulante en un dia de especial depresion general en el barco. Amores okultos... NxL, RxZ... POR FAVR DEJAD REVIEWS
1. De noches de angustia y corazones rotos

Nami daba vueltas en la cama. Había noches, como esa, en las que no era capaz de dormir. Había noches en que seguía pensando que ella no merecía estar allí, entre gente que tanto la quería y que tanto había dado y arriesgado por ella sin apenas conocerla. Había noches, como esa, en que no podía apartar de su cabeza su pasado, en que su mente evocaba sin control imágenes que llenaban su corazón de angustia, que hacían que éste de comprimiese hasta parecer que no podría albergar ningún sentimiento además de tan intensa pena… Lo parecía… Porque lo único que en ocasiones lograba librarla de ese dolor era apartar, no sin dificultad, todo eso de su mente e imaginarse la sonriente cara de su capitán, porque él era el único que lograba calmar su llanto, porque él había sido su primer amigo, porque él… porque por mucho que quisiera negarlo, le quería. Aquella alegre inocencia que resplandecía en su rostro y que iluminaba el día más nublado, aquella sonrisa sincera que se contagiaba y por la que se sentía invadida. Aquella sonrisa la inundaba de tranquilidad, que, aunque imaginaria, seguía siéndolo, al pensar en todas aquellas cosas que le gustaría decirle al chico… pero que jamás se atrevería.

Y cuando, sin quererlo, desaparecía de su mente el rostro del muchacho, la tristeza y angustia que por un instante parecía ausentes, volvían a ella, con más intensidad, incluso, que antes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A: Bueno… aquí empiezo una serie d pequeños drabbles medio depresivos… Amor no correspondido, incomprensión… bueno eso… mas que nada intento reflejar los pensamientos d cada uno de la tripulacion surante esos dias q todos tenemos cuando parece q lo unico q tene sentido es llorar… en fin… miticicos dias depresivs xD**

**En principio tengo pensado hacer 7 drabbles, de los que 3 estan acabados y 1 a medias... tengo que cambiar algunas cosillas, asique por ahora ire actualizando pronto, luego depende de si escribo y teng tiempo o no...**

**Asiq lo de siempe: q espero q os gusten y los disfruteis, y espero tb vuestrs reviews! **


	2. De deseos y lágrimas ocultas

En ese mismo instante, unos ojos azul aguamarina se cerraban. La oscuridad de la habitación impedía apreciarlo, peo esos mismo ojos todavía albergaban restos de las lágrimas que momentos antes los habían inundado, rodado por la cara de la bella mujer y terminado por empapar la almohada sobre la que ella reposaba su cabeza.

Éste parecía ser uno de esos días en los que todo carecía de sentido, o, según como se mire, todo tenía para ella más sentido e importancia de lo normal.  
Aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera, hasta el más banal comentario tenía una repercusión insospechada para ella en esas ocasiones, y las lágrimas se escurrían solas de sus ojos a la menor muestra de cariño o enfado, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada al respecto, mas que ocultarlas y seguir actuando tan fríamente como de costumbre, tan frívola a ojos de los demás.

Había tenido una vida extremadamente dura, y Robin no entendía por qué ni siquiera ahora podía verse cumplido el deseo que siempre había pedido… porque sí, había un motivo más, causante de su llanto. Ella siempre había deseado… alguien que la comprendiese, y en quien poder confiar; alguien que la hiciese sentir protegida y la cobijase entre sus brazos, que le hiciese creer y sentir que nada más significaba nada, que el tiempo se paraba alrededor de los dos… alguien que nunca había tenido… alguien que de verdad la quisiese.

¿Por qué¿Es que no se lo merecía¡¿Es que no había sufrido ya bastante!  
Pero… lo peor… lo más cruel de todo… era convivir con él y verlo a todas horas… y que él no se diese cuenta de que podría ser la persona que la haría feliz… la persona que sería capaz de cumplir el sueño de su vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A: El drabble de Robin. Espero que os guste y q lo disfruteis como el de Nami :)  
Sigo actualizando! xD Dejad reviews porfis**

Proximo capitulo: "De amores sin rostro y un diario"


	3. De alcohol y dilemas

Por séptima vez, la botella se inclinó sobre el vaso, vertiendo en él un generoso chorro de un líquido color ámbar y olor y sabor fuertes, que el espadachín se bebió de un tirón sin más miramientos.

En la cocina a oscuras, una sombra negra con tres espadadas armada ahogaba, haciendo honor al tópico que tan bien conocía, sus penas en alcohol, como tantas otras noches.  
Aquellas interminables noches en que un pensamiento se pasaba por su cabeza hasta tornarse inaguantable.

Y bebía. Bebía para olvidar. Para olvidar el dichoso pensamiento, para olvidar el mundo y su pasado, para olvidarlas a ellas…

Lo único que lo mantenía unido aquí eran dos promesas… La promesa que le había hecho a Luffy de protegerlo y acompañarlo hasta cumplir su sueño, y la promesa que le había hecho a Kuina de cumplirlo… de convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Después de todo¿Qué sentido tenía vivir de esa manera¿Es que quería acabar loco?

Primero: no podía dejar de penar en Tashigi. Le recordaba condenadamente a Kuina… su querida Kuina… y además… le gustaban las espadas, y… Pero últimamente otra persona estaba consiguiendo ganarse su corazón e incluso… sí, le costaba admitirlo, pero incluso también desplazar el puesto de Tashigui en él… Por una parte no quería abrir sus sentimientos a nadie más, era más sencillo sufrir por algo que nunca pasaría que hacerse ilusiones en vano para luego pasarlo peor…

Además…no entendía a Robin, el más insinuante signo se convertía en un claro rechazo si estaba acompañado de una de sus miradas, o al revés...

Sin poder evitarlo, el espadachín perdió los estribos y estampó el vaso que tenía en la mano contra la pared, haciéndolo estallar en mil pedacitos, aunque era improbable que el profundo sueño de sus camaradas se viese turbado por ello.

Sí, es sarcástico, lo mismo de ella que le… enamoró (todavía no era capaz de asimilar esta palabra)… era lo que le estaba llevando ahora a la locura.  
Esas miradas…. Esas miradas evocaban a la vez todos su miedos y sus más dulces recuerdos, le provocaban agridulces sensaciones que por nadie más había sentido… ni siquiera por Tashigui… Tan solo al ver esos preciosos ojos color azul aguamarina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A: Bueno parece ser que Fanfiction tubo hoy algún que otro problemilla, así que no pude publicar el drabble que tenía pensado porque cambie alguna cosa y no me dejaba subirlo. Asi que desordeno un poco los capítulos y publico antes este que ya estaba subido, y ya pondré el otro cuando pueda.  
A ver... jiji primero decir que este paqueño drabble se lo dedico a mis dos pequeñas Zoro lovers favoritas, Halane y Aya (espero que la seccion de reviews no se inunde cn sus gritos de fangirls xD)  
A mi querida Halane pq la quero mucho y pq tengo constancia de su amor al peliverde desde hace bastante tiempo :P:P y pq incoscientemente-este-fanfic-es-sospechosamente-parecido-al-suyo (juro solemnemente q no fue a posta) pero se q ella me perdona  
A Aya pq la conoci hace poco y m cayo genial y queria hacerle aqui un huequito. (si esq en el fondo soy un angel...) y como tb le gusta Zoro pues ya esta! jojojo**

**jajaja bueno pues espero que lo disfruteis como los otros. Un gran besooo!**

**P.D: Halane, ya introduci tu esperado momento anti-climax o como quieras llamarle... jojojo**


	4. De besos sin rostro y un diario

"Cierra los ojos y siente como el aire mece tu pelo. Siente como la brisa marina acaricia tu cara y deja en tus labios un suave sabor a sal. Nota como las olas salpican tu rostro con millones de gotitas diminutas… hueles a mar.

Siente como me voy acercando a ti por detrás, sin apenas oírme, simplemente es tu intuición. Me acerco un poco más y escuchas mis pasos….

No te giras, pero sabes perfectamente que soy yo. Rodeo tus hombros con mis brazos y pego mi cuerpo al tuyo. Jamás has visto mi cara, pero ese estremecimiento de tu cuerpo me dice que mis caricias ya te son conocidas. Apoyo mi barbilla en tu hombro, y beso suavemente tu cuello, sin que el roce de mis labios se te antoje mayor que el de las alas de una mariposa. Hoy no estoy fumando… por ti, porque sé que no te gusta.

Cierras los ojos, lo sé, pues tu cuerpo se relaja como tantas otras veces, simplemente esperando a lo que pueda pasar, con tranquilidad, sabiendo que eres mía y soy tuyo sabiendo que mis caricias jamás se tornarás más bruscas que el movimiento de una hoja seca al hacer al suelo.

Yo también cierro los míos. Te giro entre mis brazos, para quedar frente a frente. Que cruel es tener enfrente a la persona que más amas y no poder verle la cara… pero cumpliré mi promesa, por difícil que me sea, y confío en ti, sé que tú harás lo mismo.  
Te abrazo… acerco mis labios a los tuyos, para… no podría decir que para fundirlos en un beso, pues no sería esa la palabra. Acerco mi cuerpo más a ti, sin separar nuestros labios por un momento. Nuestras lenguas se rozan, se acarician, se saborean…  
Nuestros besos se me antojan susurros, tan suaves y delicados como sentir el aliento de otra persona sobre tu boca.  
Jamás te he visto la cara… Pero ahí reside toda la magia de los besos que te doy… No te veo, pero puedo sentirte con mucha más profundidad y consciencia que si lo hiciese… Conozco tu olor, soy consciente del más mínimo estremecimiento de tu cuerpo, del más suave sonido exhalado de tus labios…

Todas las noches lo mismo, y aunque jamás nos hayamos mirado a los ojos, sabemos quien somos… Y aunque por el día me comporte de forma diferente… sigo esperando a la noche para encontrarte, como tantas otras veces, junto a la barandilla… con los ojos cerrados."  
Sanji cerró su diario y lo guardó en el sitio de siempre. Apagó la vela que iluminaba tímidamente el escritorio, y se quedó unos minutos en la oscuridad, pensando…

Después de todo… todo aquello solamente era dar rienda suelta a su deseo… simplemente deseo… nada más…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A: Kyyyaaaaaah! Cuanto tiempo llevaba deseando subir este drabblee! Aiii **

**Por fin, por fin me ha dejado! jaja bueno pues de todos mis drabbles que he escrito hasta ahora este es mi preferido! Mi Sanji, tan sentmiental y cursi como siempre! (llevo un dia trabajador hoy, ya sui 2 historias y esbribi otras 2 jojo)**

**Ahora me faltan los drabbles de Luffy Ussop y Chopper pero esos no m van a salir tan facilmente... cualquiera deprime a Luffy que parece la felicidad personificada xD  
Con esto queiro decir que no se cuando voy a actualizar de nuevo **

**Asique, como siempre, que lo disfruteis! y muchos besos**


	5. De trazos borrosos y profundas añoranzas

Usopp estrujó de nuevo el papel que tenía entre las manos. Por quinta vez las lágrimas habían corrido la tinta haciendo que la escritura se volviese ininteligible, de forma que el muchacho tuvo que arrugar el papel y empezar de nuevo su carta, volviendo a escribir las palabras que tenía grabadas en su mente.

Nunca había cortado el contacto con su querida Kaya. La carrera de ella prosperaba rápidamente, pero Usopp lamentaba no poder estar con ella en aquellos momentos.

Era incapaz de dejar de inventarse historias, esto lo mantenía atado al pasado y mantenía viva en su mente la imagen de su amada, gracias a ello recordaba que Kaya seguía allí, esperándolo, deseando escuchar de nuevo sus aventuras, por muy mentira que fuesen, con sus resplandecientes ojos y su cara ilusionada.

Ahora más que nunca la echaba de menos. No había una razón en especial para ello, pero deseaba estar con ella, deseaba abrazarla, por primera vez en su vida, deseaba ver su rostro recuperado de su enfermedad, gracias a la reconfortante sensación de estar ayudando a personas que, como ella, alguna vez habían estado enfermas, no solo de cuerpo, si no también de mente.

Echaba de menos su dulce olor, aquella fragancia que llegaba a él desde su ventana en los días primaverales, aquel aroma del que todavía guardaba un frasco que le reportaba gratos recuerdos.

Echaba de menos sus ojos, sus manos, sus cabellos, su risa, su voz…

La añoraba como nunca había añorado a nadie, quería decírselo.

De repente le había venido un horrible pensamiento a su cabeza. ¿Que podría pasarle… mientras él no estaba allí para velar por ella? ¿Y si ocurría algo, y ella se iba sin saber lo mucho que la amaba?

Por esa misma razón escribía aquella carta. Aquella era especial, en aquella abría plenamente su corazón, y por eso, después de todo, era la única importante.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A: Por fin actualizo! He de decir que me daba mucha pereza ponerme a escribir los drabbles que faltaban, sobre todo pq los otros me salieron de carrerilla y escribir a Luffy va a ser bastante difícil pero bueno, todo es ponerse.**

**Aquí esta el de Usopp, que, siceramente, me salió mejor de lo que esperaba (nunca tan bien como el de Sanji-kun pero bueno ¬¬) Asi q lo d siemrpe, que lo disfruteis! (REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS…)**

**UN gran beso!**

**Sara**


	6. De amargos recuerds y un futuro incierto

Era de día, y lucía el sol.

El pequeño doctor se encontraba solo dentro del Going Merry, preparando una nueva medicina, para poder entretener su cabeza en algo y apartar de ella los angustiosos sentimientos que en la noche lo habían invadido.

Todavía sentía un gran dolor dentro de sí por el rechazo del mundo sólo por ser diferente. Por el simple color de una nariz…

Echaba de menos al doctor Huruku. Él había sido la primera persona que lo había querido tal y como era. Él que le había enseñado como amar, con él había compartido tantos maravillosos momentos… Y se tuvo que morir.

Unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por la cara del renito, yendo a parar al mortero en el que machacaba con furia unas hierbas ya convertidas en fino polvo.

Después la doctora Kureja. Por muy mal que a veces lo tratase, él sabía que lo quería, que lo había querido mucho, y la decisión de emprender el camino de la banda de Sombrero de Paja había sido la más difícil de su vida. La echaba de menos…

Y ahora estaba con ellos, en aquel barco, camino de Dios sabe donde, y con un destino incierto. Pero aquellas personas, todas y cada una de ellas, eran lo mejor que la habría podido pasar en toda su vida.

EL fuerte Zoro, a quien tanto admiraba y que le daba consejos; Luffy, lo divertido que era y lo bien que lo pasaba jugando con él; Nami, que aunque a veces diese miedo era un poco como la mamá de todos; Sanji, lo bien que cocinaba, y los ocasionales gestos cariñosos que solo tenía con él; Robin, que le leía historias… y Usopp, que para él era como un hermano mayor, a quien quería e idolatraba.

Ahora estaba bien con ellos… pero durante toda su vida se había tenido que separar de las personas a quienes más había querido, y no deseaba que volviera a pasar lo mismo…

* * *

**N.A: Al fin actualizo! que no me habia olvidado, pero mi mente estaba bloqueada.  
En fin... no es el mejor de todos pero es pasable... espero que el de Luffy me salga mejor.  
SI! solo queda uno! ooooooooooo  
Bueno con un poco de suerte el proximo fin de semana estará subido, y espero que me salga de los mejores, que pa eso es el del capii!**

**en fin, espero que os guste. Un gran beso a todos!**


	7. De espuma marina y alegre inocencia

Sí, aquella noche era especial. Había algo que le llevaba a pensar que sus compañeros no estaban pasando por su mejor momento, y sin embargo era feliz. Sabía que unos estaban allí para los otros, que las continuas peleas no eran más que superficiales, que en el fondo se querían y se necesitaban.

La fingida ausencia de Robin, el mal carácter de Nami, la simulada superioridad de Zoro, la únicamente superficial cobardía de Usopp, la aparente rudeza de Sanji, la falta de cariño de Chopper… eran signos de caracterizaban a cada uno de sus nakama, y que en realidad escondían sus sentimientos hacia los demás, el cariño que sentían hacia ellos, su amistad…

No era algo de lo que Luffy tuviera constancia, y sin embargo lo sabía con certeza. Los conocía más de lo que pensaba, e incluso de lo que ellos pensaban. Y los quería, a todos y cada uno de ellos, con sus defectos y sus virtudes.

Una clara noche de luna llena, un muchacho con sombrero de paja sonreía sinceramente sentado en el mascarón de proa con cabeza de carnero de una pequeña nave que surcaba incesable los mares. Arrullado por las olas, la espuma marina salpicaba su inocente rostro, el ambiente olía a mar, y en aquel momento, se respiraba tranquilidad en muchas millas alrededor.

* * *

**N.A: Por fin, aquí esta el review que cierra la serie, que como no podía ser de otra manera, es el de Luffy. En contraste con todos los demás, me he decidido por no deprimirlo, al pobre. Intenté crear una atmósfera de tranquilidad y complicidad de él hacia todos, y espero que haya dado resultado**

**Bueno, espero que os hayan gustado todos los drabbles, y que los hayais disfrutado leyendolos tanto como yo escribiendolos...**

**Nada más que decir, simplemente un gran beso a todos**


End file.
